1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a fan mounting apparatus used in a computer or a sever.
2. Background of the Invention
Electronic devices typically generate heat during operating due to the flow of electricity through electronic components housed within the device. Electronic components may be damaged if this heat is not removed. Generally, An electronic device uses a fan to produce a flow of air for cooling the electronic components. Conventionally, a fan is mounted in the electronic device by a plurality of screws passing through corresponding holes of the fan, making it difficult and time consuming to replace or remove the fan for repair. Especially, in other electronic systems, such as severs, a mass of heat is produced from much more electronic components. So, redundant fans may be provided to increase speed for cooling the components. Much more screws are needed to mount the fans to the electronic device, making the replacement and removal process more difficult.
Accordingly, what is needed is a mounting apparatus for fans easily to be attached and removed from the electronic device enclosure.